bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 170
'London Buses route 170 '''is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Roehampton and Victoria, it is operated by London General. History Route 170 commenced operation on 1 October 1950 between Wandsworth ''Armoury Way and Hackney Well Street via Battersea - Nine Elms - Vauxhall - Albert Embankment - Westminster Bridge - Victoria Embankment - Norfolk Street - ( Arundel Street southbound ) - Aldwych - Bloomsbury - Old Street - Shoreditch - Hackney Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Wandsworth (WD) garage using AEC Regent III RTs. The route was introduced to replaced tram #31. In 1951, the AEC Regent III RTs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTLs. In 1952, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Clerkenwell Green and Hackney. In 1953, the Sunday service was withdrawn. In 1958, part of the allocation was transferred to Camberwell (Q) garage. In April 1959, the route was extended from Hackney to Leyton Downsell Road, the Sunday service was reintroduced and the Camberwell (Q) allocation was transferred to Clapton (CT) garage. In October 1959, part of the allocation was transferred to Camberwell (Q) garage. In 1960, the Sunday service was withdrawn and replaced by route 170A. In October 1961, the Sunday service was reintroduced. In 1964, the Saturday service was withdrawn. At the same time, the Camberwell (Q) allocation was withdrawn and partly replaced by new route 253A. In 1967, the Leyland Titan RTLs were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. In March 1968, the Saturday service was reintroduced to replace withdrawn route 253A. In 1969, Withdrawn between Bloomsbury and Leyton except for peak journeys to Shoreditch Church. At the same time, the Weekend service was withdrawn and the Clapton (CT) allocation was transferred to Wandsworth (WD) garage. In 1971, the route was withdrawn between Westminster and Shoreditch via Victoria Embankment and was diverted to Aldwych via Whitehall and Strand. At the same time, the route was extended to Euston during peak times and was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. In 1981, the route was re-routed between Wandsworth and Battersea via East Hill and Falcon Road. At the same time, the route was extended from Wandsworth to Roehampton Danebury Avenue, a Saturday service was introduced, part of the allocation was transferred to Stockwell (SW) garage, a Monday to Friday evening service was introduced between Roehampton and Clapham Junction and a Saturday shopping service between Roehampton and Vauxhall was introduced. In 1982, the Monday to Friday peak service to Euston was withdrawn and the Wandsworth (WD) allocation was transferred to Stockwell (SW) garage In 1991, the serivce east of Clapham Junction was withdrawn, the route was converted to midibus operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts and the Sunday service was reintroduced. In 1993, the allocation was transferred to Putney (AF) garage. In 1997, the allocation was transferred to Merton (AL) garage. In 1999, part of the allocation was transferred to Putney (AF) garage. In 2002, the terminus in Clapham Junction was changed to Asda and the Merton (AL) allocation was transferred to Putney (AF) garage. On 23 November 2002, the route was retained by London General and the allocation was transferred to Stockwell (SW) garage. In December 2002, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs In 2008, the route was extended from Clapham Junction to Victoria via withdrawn route 239. On 11 December 2010, the route was retained by London General using brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and 10.8m Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 9 December 2017, the route was retained by London General using brand new Wright Streetlites and existing Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts. In December 2017/January 2018, the route was diverted towards Victoria away from Lombard Road. This was due to the Wright Streetlites on the route being too tall for the bridge. Local residents petitioned TfL to restore the service. The route was diverted until 15 January 2018 when the Streetlites were transferred to another route. On 15 January 2018, the route was converted to full Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart operation. Current Route Route 170 operates via these primary locations: * Roehampton Minstead Gardens * Putney Heath * Wandsworth * Clapham Junction Station * Battersea * Battersea Bridge * Royal Hospital * Victoria Coach Station * Victoria Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 170, London Buses routes